


After The Rain

by Ennosexual (Peskychloe)



Series: Sandwiched [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Dates, Frottage, Glove Kink, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Holding Hands, Leather Kink, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, and there's after care of a sort, but really it's just bossiness, ennoshita has it bad, slightly if you squint s&m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peskychloe/pseuds/Ennosexual
Summary: Ennoshita was starting to feel like he was starring in a romantic comedy, the kind of film he regularly dismissed. Things like that just didn't happen; hilarious mix-ups, mistaken identity, bumping into each other in unexpected places? It wasn't realistic.It was also laughable - someone this attractive wasn't meant to be paired with him. No writer in their right mind would put the two of them together.And yet, these things kept happening.----This is the second in the series, and won't make any sense without readingCut the Mustardfirst





	1. An Autumn Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be told from Ennoshita's POV, so chapters will be film titles. I decided to play around a little, using some film techniques by his favourite directors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't decided on the season of this series previously, but I knew it was either Autumn or Spring. It also fits in with Akaashi just graduating from college (in July) when he starts working at Koushi's. By the time it is their first date, it's September.
> 
> Ennoshita also swears a lot more than Akaashi. I'm not sure why, but my head canon is that Akaashi doesn't really swear, and Ennoshita swears a lot, just dropping 'fuck' into situations it's probably a bit strong for.

Pulling his thick wool coat tighter around him against the wind, he walked to Koushi's; although walking seemed a generous description, it felt more like the breeze was carrying him there.

The sky was darker earlier than usual, a sure sign there was rain on the way. He cursed not bringing his umbrella to work. This time of year, it was always worth carrying something protective, even if it was just a plastic mac. It wasn't far from the bank, anyway, and he could duck inside once he got there.

He wasn't even really sure why he was going there. He just felt he had to. Maybe it wasn't the breeze carrying him after all.

Ennoshita hadn't been able to wait; he had made Sawamura fill him in on the story of the cookie, and he couldn't stop thinking about it all afternoon at work.

Who the fuck does that kind of thing? It was like the plot of a bad romantic comedy; apparently described as 'a drunken idea on Saturday night' by Akaashi, but he had nonetheless gone through with it on Monday afternoon, hours after the haze of alcohol was fading and reason should have taken over.

He wished he could have seen it. Sawamura described it as large, with chocolate chips, and dark pink icing in capital letters, the same shade as Koushi's branding. He said that even without the packaging, he knew it had come from Sugawara's shop because of that colour, it was just something he associated with it.

He described it in enough detail that Ennoshita knew he'd given it more than a cursory look. Before his boss had asked him for a favour, he didn't even think Sawamura knew what Koushi's was. In the two years he'd worked with him, he'd always brought in lunch from home.

He almost sounded wistful sharing their history; a few months of flirting, five years ago, and it was obvious it weighed heavy on Sawamura still.

'Why didn't you just ring him and apologise?' he'd said, after explaining how everything had gone.

'Because Koushi is a ludicrous person, and I knew he'd love it.'

'Why didn't you just ask Akaashi to make it yourself?'

'Because I've really enjoyed having to tell you all of this,' he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 'Come on, Ennoshita, why do you think? That biscuit was for you. I wanted you to talk to him.'

'If it makes this whole thing better, it worked. We have a date on Saturday.'

Sawamura slapped his back. 'Hey that's great! Where are you going?'

'You know that start-up I helped work on the funding for? It's the opening night.'

'That social enterprise? Amazing. You did some great work on that, you should be proud.'

'Thanks. I thought he'd get a kick out of it.'

'I'm sure he'll love it. I hope you have a great night.' He looked genuine and warm, and Ennoshita felt heartbroken for him. He still wore the ring, twelve months later. He wished for nothing but good things for Sawamura, in the future.

Right now, he was focusing on his own good thing. The Koushi's sign came into view on the opposite side of the road, with light still pouring through the glass. He crossed over, and walked up to peer inside, and could see Sugawara's back, twirling the keys around a finger. He was talking to someone walking towards him through the shop, and as he came into focus he could see it was Akaashi.

He had never believed people who said things like their heart stopped, or skipped a beat; how the fuck would that even work? It was mere Hollywood hyperbole, his heart had always beat steadily, no matter how pleased he was to see anyone.

Seeing Akaashi, unaware he was being watched, his heart definitely missed at least one beat.

He was wrapping a scarf around his neck, with the care of a surgeon wrapping a wound. The fluorescent light was making his skin glow, his face creasing in concentration, moving the folds of the fabric to just the right position over his chin and ears. He picked a strand of cotton, or was it hair, from his mouth, spitting air out over his tongue.

And then, his eyes were twinkling, he could see even through the window, as Sugawara pointed through the glass at him, and Akaashi looked up and waved.

He wanted to kiss him. He should probably wait until Saturday. Akaashi was walking quickly towards him, eyes full of concern.

'Chikara?' His name had never sounded so good. He didn't trust himself to speak, he could feel his voice catching in his throat already. 'Are you ok?'

Fuck it, he was going to kiss him right now. He pulled him into the alleyway.

–

The train ride was the best he'd ever had. Kissing Akaashi had been everything he'd imagined; since the day he'd apologised to him, he'd been hooked.

It wasn't because of his face – although he had a really great face, he'd seen that the week before, and it hadn't had as much of an impression on him – it was the smile, the conspiratorial wink, and the realisation that he'd saved a bread roll for him. It had all left an impression, which had amplified each week.

He couldn't shake the feeling of how unlikely everything was, but then again, he didn't really want to. He deserved something going his way for a change.

Akaashi was the first man he'd been really interested in since he moved to Leeds for university at the age of eighteen. He'd had hook-ups, but nothing he wanted to pursue. Akaashi, however, was worth pursuing.

Up until then, he'd been living with an aunt and uncle, in the suburbs of Milton Keynes. High school wasn't a happy time, and he hadn't spoken to his parents since he came out on his sixteenth birthday. He hadn't meant to, but they'd already started making arrangements with another family for the onegai shimasu, and there was no way he was going to be stuck with a female partner, tradition or not. When he wouldn't reconsider, they made him leave, and that, apparently, was that. As far as he knew, they didn't even know he was living in the North.

He didn't know why his thoughts were turning to family at this moment, but he suspected it meant this thing with Akaashi was serious in some way. He didn't have anyone he wanted to tell, except perhaps Sawamura, and even then, was this something you talked to with your superiors at work?

Then it suddenly struck him; he opened up his phone, and sent an email to Aimee to let her know he was bringing a date on Saturday night. She would definitely be happy for him.

He went back to replaying the kiss in his mind for the rest of the journey. As he closed his eyes and imagined Akaashi biting his bottom lip, he put his head back on the window behind him, and felt a tightness in his chest.

This heart skipping a beat thing was definitely real.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An Autumn Afternoon is a Yasujiro Ozu film. It's about a man arranging his daughter's wedding. 
> 
> Ozu was well known for using ellipses, which means missing out dramatic events, and focusing on the events prior and after them, on this occasion, the first kiss.


	2. Beyond The Clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get to see the first date.
> 
> This is pretty much just fluff, to be honest, with a bit of leather and finger fetish, because, once again, I am positive Akaashi would be into that kind of thing.

Holy shit.

There was no way that was Akaashi waiting for him; and yet, when the figure looked up, he waved at Ennoshita.

He was wearing a black suit, simple, slim fitted trousers and single breasted jacket, with a grey shirt and black tie. As he waited, he self consciously tugged the sleeves of the shirt down and pulled his gloves upwards, both in an attempt to cover the strip of flesh showing at his wrists.

Black leather driving gloves. Holy fucking shit.

Ennoshita felt woefully under-dressed and outclassed. He'd chosen not to wear a suit, as he had to wear one every day, instead opting for his expensive dark jeans, with a navy pinstripe jacket, white shirt and red v-neck jumper.

'Hey,' his voice sounded raspy, and he cleared his throat to try again. 'Alright?'

'Hey, Chikara.' They stood in front of each other, stiffly, taking each other in.

Akaashi eventually put a hand on the other's shoulder, and leant towards his cheek. As he did so, Ennoshita turned, catching his lips quickly with his own instead.

'Sorry. I know you were going for my cheek, but...fuck, Keiji, you look amazing.'

A blush spread up from under his collar. 'Red really suits you too.'

Ennoshita smiled at him, pecked him on the cheek, and took hold of a gloved hand. The feeling of the buttery leather in his hand was intoxicating. He rubbed his thumb on the palm, feeling along the edge of the leather, and dipped a finger underneath to feel his skin. He was still leaning into Akaashi's cheek, who had his eyes shut and was leaning closer, nuzzling him slightly.

'Come on,' he broke the moment, pulled him along, impatiently, desperate to get somewhere with other people.

–

They walked hand in hand, and Ennoshita started filling him in.

'So this place we're going. It's called Forge, have you heard anything about it?'

'Oh, yeah, I've heard of it, but I don't know much about it. It's that place on King Street?'

Ennoshita nodded. 'Yeah that's the one. It's run by a woman called Aimee, and the head chef used to work at Harvey Nichols. It's a social enterprise.'

'What's that mean?'

'Well, without boring the crap out of you, it's a restaurant for helping people get back into work by training them. Some people are long term unemployed, some are homeless. Most of the food is waste food from other businesses that would have been thrown away.'

'That's a really great idea. How did you get the invite for tonight?'

'They were looking for some help with funding and stuff, and I offered my services for free. I really believe in what they're trying to do. Plus they're nice people, it was a pleasure.'

He felt Akaashi squeezing his hand, and looked at him as he said, 'You're such a good man.'

It was Ennoshita's turn to blush, as he quietly said, 'Thanks.' He cleared his throat again. 'It's just up here.'

They walked silently for a moment, before he spoke again. 'I'm going to be talking to Aimee and her husband, obviously, so... how would you like me to introduce you?'

'Just Akaashi is fine.'

'No, I mean... would you prefer friend, or maybe partner?'

Akaashi had stopped walking, so Ennoshita turned back to check everything was ok.

'Can I be your boyfriend?' he asked, quietly, looking at their joined hands.

'Do you mean when I introduce you tonight, or just generally?'

'Both.' He moved into Ennoshita's chest, still holding onto him, running his other gloved hand along the back of his shoulders.

'You are ridiculous, Keiji.'

'Everything is ridiculous.' Both arms moved around his back, pulling Ennoshita towards him.

Their lips met properly for the first time since the alleyway; the last few days of suppressing the desire he'd been feeling had only intensified upon seeing Akaashi again, and now it was threatening to spill out. Their mouths opened against each other, and when he felt a tongue lick along his lip, he pressed his own against it.

Akaashi groaned into his mouth, and he was moving his hands underneath the back of his coat, pushing up at the hem of his jumper.

'Why do you have so many layers on?' he asked, huffing in frustration.

Ennoshita laughed. 'It's a good job I do. We're in the street, behave yourself.'

It seemed as if Akaashi had indeed forgotten where they were, and once he realised, he pulled away quickly. Ennoshita wordlessly took his hand, and they carried on walking towards the corner building.

–

Forge was bright and welcoming, stark white walls offset with a multitude of coloured chairs, with primary coloured plastic ones at the tables, and patchwork cushioned sofas in the bar area. The tables were sparse, a single bloom in a test tube in the middle of each one, and the wall decoration was minimal.

One wall had the restaurant's tagline painted in a large font in vibrant vermillion across the middle of it – 'Forge - where good food and people matter'. It was Aimee's philosophy in a nutshell, and something she'd said over and over again while they planned; 'It's the food and the people that matter, Ennoshita, the rest is just details.'

Along with the sofas, there were lower tables in the bar area, with pimary coloured tealights replacing the test tube vases. The barman was giving everyone a free drink before food was served, while a bearded man who never stopped smiling circulated with hors d'euvres. Ennoshita watched Aimee and her husband greeting everyone as they arrived, and couldn't stop from smiling himself.

'Aimee's nice,' Akaashi said, motioning in her direction with his drink. He was leaning on the bar with one hand, and had obviously noticed Ennoshita looking over at them.

Akaashi had chosen a martini, and was holding it daintily in his long fingers, looking the very picture of elegance. Thankfully, he'd taken off his leather gloves, and now they were also surrounded by people, Ennoshita felt a little more in control of himself.

'She is, isn't she? When she was looking for someone to help them, she asked around on Twitter, and a friend recommended me. I'm not the best, but I had time to do it for free.'

'She's clearly very fond of you.' He offered the olive from his drink to Ennoshita, who turned it down.

'Yeah, she's been a bit like a mother these last couple of years. It's taken ages to get this going, I wasn't even at the bank when we started working on it.'

'That long?' he asked, putting the olive in his mouth.

'Yeah, there's a lot of regulations to iron out. Some staff have drug problems or mental health issues, they've had to get a lot of support in place.' He looked around, taking in the lush décor and the hoards of customers. 'I'm so proud they did it.'

Akaashi moved away from the bar, taking his hand and clutching it. 'I'm proud of you, too.'

'I did nothing, really. Just some book keeping. Oh, although I did do the website video. It's a tour of the building, and an interview with Aimee, just a short thing.'

'That's something to be proud of.'

'It's not great. I'm not the best film maker, but I try.' He drank from his own glass of wine, but saw Akaashi frown at him.

'Chikara, you really have to stop talking like that.'

'Like what?'

'Saying you're not the best at something. Hardly anyone is the best at what they do. There's always someone better, unless you're, I don't know... Kubrick?' Ennoshita pulled a face. 'Ok then, Spielberg?'

'Akira Kurosawa, he was the best.'

'Ok, there you go. He'll always be better than you. It doesn't mean you're not good.'

'I know,' Ennoshita sighed, 'I'm just not that confident in some ways.'

'You asked me out tonight...'

'That was easy, I knew you were going to say yes.'

'Big head...'

'What I mean is, when I make a film, even when it's finished, I always see things I'd change.'

Akaashi thought for a minute, before saying, 'You know what? I know exactly what you mean. The difference is, what I make gets eaten. So I never have to see it again. I mean, it doesn't take me as long to make it, and I don't put as much into it, but I can sympathise with that feeling.'

'There you go then.'

'Yes, but I still serve the food even if it's not perfect.'

'I know, I tried that crap-stini...'

'Exactly my point. I knew that wasn't right, but it didn't stop me showing you it. And it didn't stop you eating it. Something can be good, even if it's not perfect.'

'How could I not try it? You made it just for me.'

He really did have fond memories of that day. It was the day he'd seen Akaashi come into the bank, realised that he was his Instagram follower with the pizza tattoo, and then found he'd made a special tuna and olive dish. Buoyed with confidence, he'd ratcheted up the flirting, and things had really progressed after that. He hadn't been able to believe his luck when he saw him while out shopping for ties, but things like that did just seem to keep happening.

'I was going to be coy and tell you I didn't make it just for you. But what's the point in lying? Of course it was for you.' Akaashi smiled at him warmly, looking at him from under his lashes, green glinting amongst the dark.

Ennoshita was really touched. He wasn't even sure if it was only luck or coincidence any more. They were still holding hands, he hadn't even noticed, it just felt so natural. His head was starting to swim a bit, probably from the wine, but he couldn't be certain.

'Come on, they'll be doing food soon. Let's grab a table. I'm starving.'

–

'What did you think of the starter?'

Akaashi had his leather bound notebook on the table, and was making notes, and looking at his photos again. Ennoshita was flattered to even be asked, but couldn't think of anything very inspiring to say. He really wanted to try though, this was important to Keiji.

'I'm not usually a trout fan, but it was tasty.'

'I really liked the tartare dressing, it had fresh dill in there, I think?'

'If you say so.' He smiled, watching him tapping his bottom lip with his pencil. 'What was the steak like?'

'Cooked to perfection. How was yours?'

Even though it had been the same menu for everyone, Ennoshita had gone for the vegetarian option, causing Akaashi to raise an eyebrow in surprise. Later during the meal, he admitted he was glad he could try both main courses.

'I've never tried roasted cauliflower. It always seemed like it wouldn't taste of anything. But that was absolutely delicious. I think it had cumin in it?'

Akaashi was nodding. 'The bit I tried tasted like it did, yeah. I might try that for the salad bar. It would be good cold, and cheaper than tofu. You think that would work?'

'I can't see why not.' He took a drink of coffee from the round bottomed glass it came in. The saucer was now visible, and he noticed it was covered in black and white doodles of various birds.   

He made a note in his book, and then looked up and smiled at Ennoshita. 'You know what? I love this. I usually eat out alone. It's just... really nice discussing it with you.'

'I like watching your face while you write about food. You really live for it.'

'It was my Mum's influence. For Italians, food is love, and vice versa.'

Ennoshita didn't really want to get into family when they were having such an enjoyable evening, and he could feel the conversation going that way if he didn't do something to derail it.

'The chocolate orange cannoli was beautiful, especially that sorbet on the side. You should try making something like that, I bet you could.' Akaashi's smile showed he didn't mind the conspicuous change of subject and the obvious flattery.

'Would you like me to make something like that? Just for you?' Akaashi shifted forwards in his seat, so their knees were touching, and his voice had lowered almost to a purr.

'Have you finished your notes, Keiji?' His hands were reaching across the table, gripping the other man's.

'I have. Are your obligations done with, Chikara?'

He looked over at Aimee, who was surrounded by well wishers. She wouldn't notice if he slipped away. 'I'd say so. Want to get out of here?'

'More than anything.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beyond the Clouds is a Wim Wenders film. The line 'everything is ridiculous' comes from it. There's a part of the film where a man ruins a relationship by striving for perfection - I don't want that happening to these two. 
> 
> There was a real restaurant like this in Leeds called Create. It was amazing, and the woman who did their Twitter really was lovely. The first time we went in, I tweeted a picture of our food, and she came and chatted to us. Then a few weeks later, we took my inlaws, and the waiter remembered us. It closed after just a few months, and I still think about it all the time. I wanted to immortalise it somehow.


	3. Tokkan Kozo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My finger slipped and added this scene after I wrote a drabble. Rating changed to reflect this, but only for this one chapter.
> 
> This is basically a short sex scene, with no plot, so feel free to ignore it if it makes you uncomfortable.

'I don't usually do this,' Ennoshita was saying as he was pushed through the door. His back was slammed into the wall by gloved hands pushing his shoulders.

'Yeah, yeah.' Akaashi's mouth crashed hungrily against his, pushing his pinstripe jacket off his shoulders so it pooled around his feet.

'Shut the door.'

Akaashi backed towards the door, and pulled it shut so it clicked. Ennoshita picked his jacket up off the floor, and hung it up.

'God, you're so _neat_.' He grabbed the collar of his shirt, and pulled him towards him, claiming his mouth again. His hands were back underneath the back of his jumper, pushing it up, desperate to expose skin.

As Ennoshita felt the cold leather against his back, he shivered involuntarily. He lifted him arms above his head, letting Akaashi pull the jumper off, before the collar was shoved to one side to reveal his neck.

Akaashi bit along the collarbone, holding his chin to one side, working his way up his neck, nipping and licking as Ennoshita groaned. As he opened his mouth, Akaashi put two gloved fingers inside, and his mouth closed around them.

'I had no idea you had a glove fetish,' he said as Ennoshita was licking under the leather of the palm where he'd been fingering earlier.

'Me neither,' his voice broke as the other hand finished ripping Ennoshita's shirt open, and he began stroking his torso, fingers spreading as they trailed down to undo his belt. 'Oh fucking hell!'

He gripped Akaashi's tie and pulled him into a kiss, while dragging him backwards towards the living room. Their tongues brushed against each other fervently, as he went to pull the tie over Akaashi's head.

His hands were shoved away before he could take it off. 'Chikara, do you honestly think you're in charge here?' He pushed Ennoshita so he was sitting on the sofa, and then moved backwards. 'Take off your shirt.'

He complied, and Akaashi put a foot on a chair to unbuckle his boots; Ennoshita watched him impatiently as he moved to undo the other one, doing it more slowly than absolutely necessary. When he'd finished kicking them both off, Akaashi finally moved back to the couch.

He was still fully clothed, except for his shoes, while Ennoshita was topless, with his belt and flies hanging open. He was flushed red, from his chest up to his cheeks.

'Shall I take these off?' Akaashi asked, holding up a hand and starting to pull at the finger end with his teeth.

'Fuck, no.'

Akaashi huffed a laugh, and stopped removing them. He knelt a leg either side of Ennoshita's hips, shuffling upwards until he was straddling his groin, their cocks touching through their clothes. He trailed both hands down his chest, touching him only with the tips of his fingers.

As he trembled under his touch, Ennoshita moved his hands towards Akaashi's flies.

'I don't think so,' he said, slapping his hands lightly away.

'Please, Keiji, let me touch you as well.'

'No, Chikara.' He moved both hands further down, moving them apart to trace the outline of his erection through his boxers with his index fingers.

Akaashi started moving his hips, grinding against him, then moved his hands down Chikara's arms, catching his wrists, and holding them still at the side of his body. He rolled his hips against him, dipping his head down, latching onto Ennoshita's tongue and sucking it.

The other man was panting, groans being drawn out of him with each movement.

'Fuck, Keiji,' his head lolled back against the couch, and his eyes rolled back in his head.

'Are you close?' he breathed into his ear, before moving his lips to his neck, sucking along the prominent muscle flexing there.

'Oh god,' he moaned out, as his arms were raised over his head and were held there, against the wall, in one of Akaashi's hands. Now his other one was free, he moved it inside his boxers, freeing his rigid dick.

He stopped moving his hips, and started stroking him instead; the leather was warmer now, but it was still colder than the cock he was holding. As he moved his hand down, he flicked his wrist around the shaft, and Ennoshita was gone.

His eyes were closed tightly shut, as he gasped for air. Akaashi finally let go of his hands, so he moved them onto his shoulders, giving himself leverage to thrust into the gloved hand around him. Ennoshita felt a hand grabbing the back of his hair, yanking his face upwards, and then he was being kissed through his orgasm.

'Fuck!' His whole body shivered as he came into Akaashi's hand. As his breathing slowed down, and his vision unblurred, he watched him bring a gloved hand, covered in cum, up to his mouth. He licked it clean, never breaking eye contact, and resumed his grinding against Ennoshita.

'Now you can touch me, Chikara.'

Even though he was spent, he wasted no more time, unbuttoning Akaashi's shirt, and moving the fabric aside to allow access to his chest. He took his nipple in his mouth, drawing a gasp as he bit the tip, and sucked at it hungrily.

It wasn't long before the strain against the fabric of his suit was relieved by Ennoshita unzipping him, and he sprang free, with no underwear to restrict him. He had barely touched him, just circled his finger and thumb around the sensitive ridge at the head, twisting it around a couple of times.

Akaashi came with a guttural sound from his throat, spilling over his suit trousers. They touched foreheads, panting, before he slumped against Ennoshita's bare chest.

'Fucking hell, Keiji. That was incredible.'

Akaashi wrapped his arms around him, and kissed him. 'Chikara,' he hummed against his lips. 'Are you ok?'

'I'm more than ok. Jesus.'

'Good,' he smiled, 'I didn't know if I was being too... bossy.'

'No, it was fine. Fucking hell, I had no idea I was into that.'

Ennoshita leaned forward, still with his arms around Akaashi, and lowered them both onto the sofa. He lay on top of him, tucking his head against his neck, loosening the tie that still remained there. Akaashi pulled off his gloves, and stroked up and down Ennoshita's bare back.

'Can I stay here tonight, or are you going to make me take the last bus home?'

'No, please stay. We can go for brunch tomorrow, I know a really interesting place.'

'Cool.' He kissed the top of his head again, pulling him in. 'Want to get cleaned up?'

'Just five more minutes,' Ennoshita said as he nuzzled into his chest, 'I feel too wobbly still.'

They stayed there, wrapped around each other, feeling warm and satisfied. Knowing there was no rush to move had made it easier to relax. Akaashi sighed, closing his eyes.

'Keiji, I really don't do this normally,' he said sleepily, rubbing the small of Akaashi's back.

'It wouldn't matter if you did.'

'No, but... I just want you to know... I really like you.'

He opened his eyes, and stroked the side of his face. 'I like you as well, Chikara.' He kissed him softly, lips like gossamer.

They stayed that way, looking at each other, Akaashi stroking Ennoshita's face until his eyes started to get heavy.

'Apparently it's going to be foggy tomorrow,' he said, sleepily.

'Come on, sunshine, let's get to your bedroom and get some sleep.'

'Five more minutes...'

'No, come on, we need to get cleaned up. Plus I'm going to need to borrow some clothes, my suit is... well let's just say it's covered in stains.'

'Yeah, you'll have to get it dry cleaned.'

'I think you should pay for that.'

'It's not my fault you didn't wear underwear, you massive perve.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is another Ozu film - it means 'A Straightforward Boy', and it's about a kidnapped boy who proves to be too much for his abductor to handle. Clearly, I saw some parallels with what happens in this chapter...


	4. One Wonderful Sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day, our intrepid duo make their way back into the city centre to send Akaashi home after his date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the start of this chapter, they're in bed, and there's some kissing, nothing too much though, but if that makes you uncomfortable, ctrl F to 'thanks for the clothes' or just scroll to the break in the text

 

The daily alarm went off at 7am, and Ennoshita scrambled to his phone to turn it off. He cursed himself for, once again, forgetting to change the alarm so it wouldn't go off on Sundays, every week it happened, and he meant to change it.

He quickly looked at Akaashi to see if it had disturbed him, but he was still lying on his side, fast asleep. The covers were pushed down to his hips – it had been a warm night, and neither was used to sleeping with someone next to them – and he could see his old t-shirt, too short on the other's longer body, riding up to show the tattoo.

Before he got to know Akaashi better, it seemed so out of character, he almost hadn't believed it really existed. But now he knew another side of him.

Despite his stoic face, he could be warm and teasing, with a dry humour. It was still weird that he had a brightly coloured pizza tattoo on his hip, but it made more sense. There were other things he'd noticed about him too; He spotted things in what went unspoken, seemed to have a memory for tiny details, and was generous with compliments when they were needed.

As he watched him sleeping, he still couldn't believe he was even in his bed. Then again, they'd done nothing but flirt and touch each other for most of the night, so it had been kind of inevitable. It had been pretty fucking amazing anyway, he had no regrets.

'Chikara, please stop looking at me.'

He moved towards him. 'Sorry, I just like you, that's all.'

'Still? I thought my lack of underwear might put you off me.'

'Can I kiss you?'

'You can kiss my cheek, just don't wake me up.'

He pulled his pillow over towards Akaashi, who was still keeping his eyes closed, and lay next to him. He leant over, placing a chaste kiss on his cheek. Akaashi just smiled, and blew a kiss back at him.

Ennoshita shuffled closer to him, putting a hand on his hip near the tattoo. He put his head into the crook of his neck, planning to just lay there, but he ended up kissing his neck.

'I didn't say you could kiss my neck, Chikara.'

'You said I could kiss your cheek.'

'It's not the same thing.' Akaashi still had his eyes shut, stubbornly refusing to admit he was awake.

'It's connected. By... skin.'

'All my skin is connected,' he sighed.

Ennoshita kissed his neck again, lower down, and carried on moving towards his chest. 'Oh yeah! So it is.'

Akaashi finally opened his eyes. 'Are you always like this in the morning? Cause I think it might stop me from staying over.'

'Oh, come on. We should see what else is connected by skin.' He kissed his way back upwards, this time moving along his collar bone. He nipped his skin, making Akaashi hum as he moved his arms to circle round his torso.

'I thought you wanted to stay asleep, Keiji?'

'How am I supposed to sleep through this?' Akaashi said quietly, dipping his hand beneath the back of Ennoshita's sweatpants. 'So, what have you found so far.'

'Your mandible area appears to be connected to your shoulder, right here,' he kissed him on the neck, 'via your neckage... expanse.'

'This is very scientific, Chikara,' he whispered into his ear, cupping his buttocks and squeezing them.

'This clavicular region is well-defined.' He licked along his collar bone as he spoke.

'What on earth are you talking about?'

He stopped kissing him to look up at his face. 'Your collar bones are sexy.'

Akaashi put his head down, and pulled him up to meet his lips, before giving in and shifting onto his back. He put his hands in Ennoshita's hair, as he started moving down his chest, licking and nipping as he did, until he reached his stomach. He caught sight of the tattoo again, and traced it with a finger.

'I need to see how far down this skin goes. What else does it connect to, I wonder.'

'Chikara, do you ever shut up?'

He looked up at Akaashi, seeing his pupils blown wide despite the irritation in his voice, and pushed his trousers down to continue his research.

–

'Thanks for the clothes. I'll wash them and give you them back on Tuesday.' He'd borrowed a clean pair of jeans and t-shirt, and had his suit jacket from the night before. The t-shirt had an uneven black zig zag emblazoned on the front, and was slightly fitted. 'I might have to keep this shirt, though.'

Ennoshita was putting his trousers, shirt and tie into a tote bag for him, and looked up. 'Tuesday? Can I not see you tomorrow?'

'Oh, well I didn't want to assume anything.'

'Why are you so fucking adorable?' He pulled him into a hug and kissed his nose. 'I work two minutes from where you do, I want to see you more than once a week, is that ok?'

'Are you coming for lunch every day now then? Cause if you are, I'm going to make you eat more than tuna.'

'I told you before, I don't just eat tuna. I usually have instant noodles at work.'

'You eat instant noodles when you don't come in? This is worse than I thought.' He slapped him on the backside. 'Speaking of which, I'm starving. I need breakfast.'

He started walking towards the door, but Ennoshita pulled him back towards him by his belt loops. 'You look great in my clothes.'

'They're too short and a bit too big around the waist,' he said, looking down at the jeans. His socks were just visible between his shoes and the hem.

'I like being able to see your boots properly. It reminds me of last night.' He started moving in towards Akaashi, but he held him at arms length.

'We can't keep messing up all your clothes, or I won't have anything to wear.' He kissed him, but moved away, taking the tote bag from him. 'Where are you taking me?'

'Somewhere I hope it rains.'

–

The whole way there, they'd filled each other in on some information about themselves. They chatted easily as they rode the bus, talking about their university courses, which led onto favourite films (Ennoshita's was 'Rashômon', Akaashi's was 'Delicatessen') and then followed a discussion about foreign film, subtitles, and how much of your second (or third) language you could speak. It turned out that even though he'd always lived in England, both of his parents had spoken their native languages from a young age, so Akaashi had a good smattering of both Italian and Japanese.

Ennoshita was grateful that even with this subject, they were still somehow avoiding talking about family, and he was just being treated to a demonstration of Italian.

'Chiudi il becco, faccia di culo,' he purred into his ear, and he wasn't sure how he stopped himself from moaning out loud, it just sounded so incredible. He wanted him to only ever speak Italian from this moment, even if he couldn't understand a word of it; who cared what he was saying when it made him tremble like this.

'And what's that mean?'

Akaashi was still leaning sideways whispering into his ear, as he said, 'Shut up, arse face.'

Then he moved away, his face splitting into a grin, and Ennoshita heard him laugh out loud for the first time. It was almost a bark, it was short, but loud, and the delight in how much he'd surprised him was obvious.

'I love speaking Italian, just for that reaction. Everything sounds so lyrical, even if you're saying the nastiest stuff.' He pushed his shoulder. 'Hey, I didn't mean it you know. You don't have to really shut up. Oh, and your face is definitely not like an arse.' He leant over and kissed his cheek. 'Ok?'

But Ennoshita had realised something that fucking terrified him, and he wasn't sure if he was ok at all.

–

The Weather Café was more an art exhibit than an actual café. Ennoshita was disappointed they didn't actually serve food, but was reassured by Akaashi that they could just have a hot drink and find somewhere afterwards, and at least all the drinks were free.

The building was an old shop unit which had been transformed by a local artist. It was narrow, but long, with dark walls, and a cluster of light coloured lampshades in the centre of the ceiling. Ennoshita realised the floor was covered in moss, and nudged Akaashi, pointing downwards at it. One wall had a bank of screens, and the other had six lightboxes, with different words on them. The one currently lit up read 'outlook'. Along the back wall was a small wooden bar, with glass jars filled with different teas lined up on the shelves, a green neon sign hanging just above.

They were shown to a wooden table, and given a set of headphones each. The waitress explained that they should listen to what was playing through them as they drank. They both put on the headphones, and Ennoshita could hear a voice speaking, talking about some gates.

He lifted one side off his ears, and asked, 'Are we both hearing the same thing?'

The waitress shook her head. 'No, it's a mix of the different conversations the artist recorded, everyone's headphones play from a different source, and they all shuffle randomly.'

'Ah ok. Could I get a green tea, please?'

'Sure. What can I get you?' she asked, turning to Akaashi.

'I don't know much about tea really.'

'Do you like fruit?' He nodded. 'Can I recommend the Charoite?'

'Yeah, sure, it all tastes the same to me.'

'We'll see,' she said, walking back to the counter.

They both put their headphones back on, Akaashi smiling briefly at him before pulling out his notebook.

 _'I moved to London. I came back after three months. It was too fast,'_ a woman's voice was speaking into his ears. In all honesty, he was glad of anything to shut out the noise of his own thoughts.

He looked out of the window, and listened to the woman complaining about rude Londoners, and how people in Leeds were friendlier. He was avoiding looking at Akaashi, waiting for his tea to arrive so he could pretend to look at that instead.

He sensed the waitress behind him, and removed his headphones. She placed a glass teapot and a round bottomed glass, similar to the ones from Forge, in front of each of them. The tea inside each teapot was different; Akaashi's was black, with touches of pink and yellow in amongst it, while Ennoshita's was, unsurprisingly, more green in colour.

She poured boiling water into both pots, and the leaves started to swirl, releasing colour into the water.

'I didn't expect it to be black when you said fruit,' Akaashi was talking to the waitress.

'It has pieces of dried kiwi in, and the pink is amaranth.'

'Amaranth in tea?' He sounded like he was pulling a face.

She laughed, and said, 'It also has almond and cinnamon, it's nice. Enjoy!' She walked away, leaving Ennoshita with less to look at that wasn't Akaashi. He swirled his own tea pot, wondering how long to leave it before pouring.

'What's amaranth?' he asked without looking up. He could only see his hands, and even that was torture.

'It's usually a kind of grain, but I think this must be the flower or something.'

'Ah, right.' He poured his tea out. It didn't look brewed, but he needed something to do with his hands. Akaashi apparently took the cue and he started pouring his own as well. He heard him sniff it, and then saw him start to write in the notebook.

Ennoshita pushed his chair back, leaning onto the back of it. He put his headphones back on, sipping meekly at his green tea, staring out of the window.

_It's too soon._

'Chikara?' He could barely hear his voice over the sound of strangers talking in his ears. 'Hey!' He nudged his foot under the table.

He hung the headphones around his neck, and gave in, looking back at him.

'How's your tea?'

'Fine.'

'What's up? You've hardly said anything since we got here. You're not still annoyed they don't serve food are you?'

'It's not that.'

'It's not because I called you arse face is it?' He was smirking now, knowing full well it wouldn't be that.

'Don't tease me.' His voice was quiet, and he was back to looking at his tea.'

'Sorry.' He started writing in his notebook again, but only wrote one word before putting his pencil down. 'Chikara, please. I thought we were having a good time, and now you won't even look at me. What have I done?'

_It's too fucking soon._

He looked up, and Akaashi was still looking at him. He was fiddling with his fingers, and his eyebrows were furrowed. 'Did I upset you on the bus talking about family?'

'No, no. I'm fine.' He paused, attempted a smile. 'Really.'

He felt a drip on his forehead, and looked at the ceiling. He looked back down again, but Akaashi was also looking up. There were wet patches on the table, and the surface of the tea in his glass was being disturbed by drops of water.

'Hey, looks like you got your rain.'

Ennoshita looked outside, and saw it had indeed started raining. He turned to the wall with the lightboxes, and the one saying 'precipitation' was now lit up.

'I heard they did this, making the weather outside happen in here. I was really hoping for fog, but rain is good too.' He looked up again at the ceiling, but his eyes were drawn to the far wall, where clumps of moss were being grown near the counter. There was a machine of some kind running near the floor too, he guessed to cool the air.

'How are they even doing this? I can't see any holes in the ceiling or anything.' Akaashi was still peering up.

'It's not a rain machine. They've created an indoor micro climate with the moss somehow. I think that's why it's on the floor as well. I don't really know, I'm just guessing.'

He knew very little about creating fake weather without machinery, but he'd read plenty of books about films, particularly the symbolism of weather in his favourite director's work.

Rain was often used as a way to give characters clarity about things. It acted as a kind of cleansing, a baptism. Something always happens when the rain stops; when it finished, in at least one scene he knew of, the character reaches a decision, a realisation of what needs doing.

They weren't in a film, but it was all there, wasn't it?

_It's still too soon._

It probably was, but Ennoshita was going to do it anyway. It had been too soon to kiss him, but that had worked, hadn't it? It had probably been too soon to have him stay over, but Akaashi hadn't baulked at the idea.

It didn't matter how improbable something was, if it felt right.

The rain outside had stopped, and almost as suddenly, drips stopped falling onto them. He pulled his chair towards the table, and leaned forward onto it. Akaashi was still looking around, trying to work out where the rain was coming from.

He took a deep breath, and said, 'Keiji?'

Akaashi whipped his head to meet his eyes without hesitation. 'Yes?'

'I think I might love you.'

 

–

 

There was a long pause before Akaashi spoke.

'I'm not sure what to do with that.'

'I know. Me neither.' He picked up his drink, his mouth had gone dry. 'I'm sorry.'

'You don't have to apologise. I just... I can't say it back. I feel bad.'

'I didn't say it to hear it back. I just wanted to explain what was going on.'

'Is that what's wrong? You think you... love me?'

'Yeah.' He took Akaashi's hands in his. 'Is that ok?'

He took a long minute to think, searching Ennoshita's face, his notebook, even his tea. Finally he spoke, quietly.

'Yeah, it's not too weird or anything. It's unexpected. I'm ok with hearing it, if you're ok with me not saying it back.'

'Oh, absolutely. I mean, it _is_ too quick, isn't it? We're not in a fucking film, what am I even thinking.'

Akaashi gave a snort, and said, 'I take it back, you _are_ weird.' He lifted his hand to kiss his knuckles. 'Look, I do really like you, it's just not love. Yet.'

'I can live with that,' Ennoshita could finally smile again.

'Come on. I really need breakfast. This tea is weird, and these voices aren't helping my headache from lack of coffee. Let's go back to that coffee shop near Flannels again?'

He stood up, reaching out for Ennoshita's hand, pulling him up. They stood looking at each other, just for a moment, before wordlessly walking out into the rain soaked streets.

 

 

_FIN_

_\------------------_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a notes section almost as long as the chapter...
> 
> One Wonderful Sunday is a film by Akira Kurosawa; it's a love story between two people with very little money on their day off, but it's more well known because the director breaks the fourth wall near the end. Kurosawa was also well known for using themes of weather in his work, especially in Rashomon, which is Ennoshita's favourite film. I hope it's obvious that I'm trying to channel all this in this rather ridiculous ending.
> 
> Although, before anyone thinks this is too ridiculous to be real, this actually happened to a friend of mine, except it was on the first night they met - Ennoshita and Akaashi have know each other way longer. They're still married, 20 years later, so I really do believe it doesn't matter how improbable something is if it feels right.
> 
> Another thing you may think is ridiculous, but is totally true, is that conversation the two of them are having at the start. With very minor tweaks, this was a real conversation I had with my husband, and yes, he is ludicrous.
> 
> The final thing which may sound too ridiculous to be true but is - The Weather Cafe was a real thing in Leeds, more of an art exhibit than a cafe, and I was sad I never got to go. I saw a video, and they really did make it rain indoors, and had moss growing on the walls. I did some research on making it rain (as well as a lot on Kurosawa) but I couldn't come to any conclusions, so apparently, neither can Ennoshita. I thought Ennoshita would like the drama of it, as well as Akaashi liking the posh drinks; I'm sad he didn't like the Charoite, as that's my favourite tea.


End file.
